


hungry

by tedisfis



Category: Deltarune
Genre: F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedisfis/pseuds/tedisfis
Summary: susie’s starving





	hungry

Ralsei was the sweetest friend in the world, so polite and caring and compassionate!  
Having treated Susie to a myriad of cakes and rich foods, all of them delicious and home made by the prince himself! It was a few days worth of work to make a Thanksgiving-like meal, just for Susie.  
Despite the spread and how tasty everything was, Susie found herself disappointed after every plate.  
Ralsei could see her growing frustration, her huffs and her impatient claw taps.  
Did she not like the food?  
“Susie..?” Ralsei set another platter down on the large dining room table.  
“Um, is something not to your liking..?”  
Susie breathed a sigh, dropping a bone on her plate.  
“It’s amazing, it’s probably the best food I’ll ever have in my life,” she said to him, “but it’s like.. as soon as I swallow it, it disappears.”  
Ralsei tilted his head in confusion. “W.. what?”  
“I’m not getting any less hungry, it’s like I haven’t eaten anything!”  
Ralsei’s ears went back as he tried to think of why. Was darkner food different than monster food? She had eaten quite a bit, but it didn’t show.  
“Um..”  
“I just want to feel full!” she banged her fists on the table and plates rattled and glasses shook.  
Ralsei jumped at her anger.  
“God, I’m so hungry.” She buried her face in her hands.  
Ralsei’s heart sank. All this food and devotion- he thought she was kidding the first time she mentioned it.  
Kris had told him she was ravenous.  
Ralsei looked down at his bare feet, feeling.. bad.  
“I’m sorry Susie....”  
He looked back up to her, seeing she’d buried her face in the arms on the table.  
This whole time they were down here, she’d gone without something to fill her stomach. Ralsei would be frustrated, too.  
He was at a loss.  
Susie flinched as her stomach growled painfully loud. Her hunger was bugging her like hell.  
There was nothing of substance she could eat here. She lifted her head and glared at Ralsei, and for the first time since she’d met him, he’d never looked more appetizing. his chubby cheeks, his small stature..  
She scooched her chair out and stood up. Ralsei watched at her curiously as she walked over to him, and got down on her knees. “Hey,” she whispered.  
Ralsei’s ears perked. “Hi,” he whispered back, smiling softly. She gently pinched the brim of his hat and effortlessly pulled it off, setting it on the ground. Ralsei blushed, bowing his head.  
His warm feelings shattered when she harshly grabbed him, hands squeezing his arms. He could hear Susie’s stomach growling.  
“God,” she muttered. “I’m so hungry..”  
Ralsei caught on quick. “No- no! No, Susie you can’t!!” Susie ignored him, opening her mouth wide. Her jagged yellow teeth made Ralsei shake and beg. “Stop, stop this now, Susie!!”  
His cries didn’t sway her, and she held his head in place. “Don’t squirm too much.”  
Ralsei started sobbing aloud. “H- hey! Susie, Susie come on!!”  
Before his crying could change her mind, she stuffed his head into her mouth. She kept pushing him farther, swallowing hard.  
Her heart raced; she’d never done this before!  
Deeper and deeper Ralsei went down her throat, his legs kicking.  
She had swallowed up to his elbows.  
His hands desperately tried to grab onto something, anything! She held his legs in place as she gulped, downing him to his hips. She huffed through her nose. She could already feel him in her stomach. Her belly stretched bigger to fit him, her shirt riding up. More and more she swallowed, until finally, his feet went down her gullet.  
Susie slid onto her butt from her knees, rubbing her now swollen belly. Ralsei squirmed and kicked, but it didn’t bother her too much.  
For the first time in god knows how long, she was full.

**Author's Note:**

> and then kris came in and made her throw up goodnight  
> request vore/stuffing if u want


End file.
